The present invention relates to machines for grinding ophthalmic glasses.
A conventional machine for grinding ophthalmic glasses usually comprises a grinding wheel mounted on a rotative horizontal shaft and a carriage which is movable along a second horizontal shaft parallel to the first-mentioned shaft and is located above and at the rear of the latter.
The movable carriage has a generally U-shape. It is pivotally mounted on its shaft by its intermediate part, so that its parallel lateral wings extend in a direction perpendicular to the grinding wheel shaft and above the latter.
Extending between the lateral wings of the U-shaped carriage is a shaft in two parts between which is clamped a glass to be machined, and a template is mounted on one end of the shaft carrying the glass and bears against a key or abutment. The carriage is movable about its support shaft and along the latter for bringing the glass to be machined into contact with the grinding wheel and the template into contact with the control button.
A spraying rack sprays water onto the grinding wheel and the glass to be machined.
In the course of the grinding operation, the sprayed water forms a mist and splashes from which the operator is protected by a transparent mask disposed in front of the grinding wheel and the glass, or is protected by a removable and swingable cover which is also transparent.